Splitting Heirs
Category:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign | category = Offensive | cost = 1 Op Credit | size = 1-6 Members | items = Tigris Stone | reward = See below | related = B • S • W }} ---- Walkthrough # You must go to La Vaule (S) to enter a battlefield event at Reinforced Gateway (F-9). # In order to access the battlefield, all members must have the Tigris Stone key item, which is dropped from any Orc in the zone (excluding notorious monsters). # Defeat the four Orc NMs: Darkheir Grradhod (SAM), Malicearm Razbhobb (MNK), Slitherword Razghogg (BLM), Gorepledge Rozzbrezz (PLD) # An Armoury Crate will appear after they are defeated. # Report back to Rasdinice to receive your reward. Notes *This Campaign Ops is only available to those with Iron Emblem of Service or higher, and only when San d'Oria controls La Vaule (S) *Everyone must have this Campaign Ops active to enter the battlefield. *Your Campaign Ops credit and your Tigris Stone key item are consumed upon entering. * The entrance to the battlefield is located at the gateway at (F-9). The safest way to reach it is by following the northernmost path using Invisible or Prism Powder. *30 minute time limit *Just as with a BCNM, buffs will wear upon entering. *Darkheir Grradhod seems to gain and lose benefits depending on which mobs are currently alive with him. **If Slitherword Razghogg is alive, Grradhod will have heavy magic resistence. **If Malicearm Razbhobb is alive, Grradhod will have a heavy Attack Bonus and will weaponskill with greater frequency. **If Gorepledge Rozzbrezz is alive, Grradhod will have a heavy Defense Bonus. ***It is beneficial to ensure that all three supporting orcs remain dead. ***Helper mobs respawns roughly after one minute after dying. Strategy: *To win, only Darkheir Grradhod must be defeated. He has three helper Orcs which are much weaker, but respawn if defeated. He is a Samurai-type, and can use Meikyo Shisui. ** Buffs are cleared upon entering the battlefield. ** A good method is to have ONLY a tank approach the arena and pull with magic, then bring all four orcs to the entrance. The healer(s) can focus on the tank (PLD/NIN worked very well), and others can defeat the helpers. Each helper has relatively low HP (about 1,500). The helpers will respawn shortly after defeat, and as of a recent update, will become aggresive to the party again. (they share hate with their leader.) ** When Darkheir is defeated, the others will despawn, and an Armoury Crate will appear in the arena. ** Darkheir Grradhod has about 30,000 HP. Highly resistant to debuffs and Sleep. ** The helper orcs can be easily slept, though they begin to resist after being slept twice. *** Light Shot seemed to land the entire fight but the duration would start to decrease. ** Dispel and Elemental DoT Magic such as Drown and Rasp seem to land best on Darkheir. **Be cautious of Darkheir Grradhod's Shoulder Charge TP move, which can deal extreme physical damage (700+ to PLD, 1500+ to melee or mage). This move is Frontal Cone AoE. do not face behind the tank without shadows. **Tornado Edge seems to be a Cone Attack. Inflicts Max HP Down, Max MP Down and Max TP Down which must be erased. **Darkheir Grradhod counters frequently. You may not want your tank to engage. Rewards Your armoury crate will load out of the following groupings: |width=20%| |width=20%| |} Video Game Description Client: Rasdinice - Southern San d'Oria (S) (I-9) Summary: In response to our reclaiming of regions surrounding the capital, Darkheir Grradhod has organized his surviving hordes to launch a mass counter-offensive from La Vaule. You are to neutralize this threat by eliminating the Orc leader. Unit Requirement: 1~6 members